House of Horrors
by Itzlhdz12
Summary: Bones is missing, Booth is going insane, and the squints can't help but worry about both of them. Leave a review. Let me know if I should continue this.


The Mystery Woman

"Bones. BONES!" Booth shouts as he bolts up from beneath the covers his heart racing and his shirt drenched with sweat. It had been three weeks since Tempe went missing and still no leads. Booth was sure they would never find her alive; it had already been too long.

Booth picks up his phone, "I'm sorry but the number you have dialed has been disconnected." He throws his phone across the room almost hitting Christine who was standing at the door.

"Is mommy home yet?"

"Not yet, sweetheart."

"But you said she would only be gone for a few days. Where's mommy?"

"I don't know! No one does! She's gone!"

Christine runs off crying. She suddenly stops, "Mommy you're home!" Seeley runs out but all he sees is a silhouette, it was a woman but it couldn't possibly be Tempe. Christine runs and wraps her arms around the mysterious figure in the hallway.

"Christine get back here right now!"

She lets go. The figure disappears.

"Daddy you scared mommy away."

"That wasn't mommy."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know. Here, let's go back to the bedroom."

Booth opens his gun safe, takes out a gun along with a couple magazines. "Christine, get my phone and call Cam. Tell her to get back up over here right away then I want you to get in the closet and not make a sound. Don't come out 'til I come get you. Don't even peek."

He goes back into the hallway ready to shoot at whatever comes his way. "Bones is that you?" The front door flings open; the mysterious figure is standing there signaling Booth to come over. "What do you want? Who are you?"

The woman walked away signaling for Booth to follow. He ran after her trying to see who she was. They ran for about three blocks before he lost her completely. He looked around completely confused about where he was. There was nothing, no buildings, people, cars, nothing, all he could see was dirt miles and miles of dirt. He was standing in a field of some sort. But he had only chased the woman for three blocks how could he have possibly gotten there. "Christine!" He runs back the way he remembered coming from but got no where. It was as if the field was infinite. He continued to run in hopes he would eventually get home, that was until he stepped on something. CRUNCH. "What? What was that?" Its pitch black out, he feels around for the object he had stepped on.

"It's Bones' watch!"

" Daddy daddy wake up! Its time for school."

"What? How did I get back?"

" From where daddy?"

" Never mind. Come on lets go; we're late."

 **At the Jeffersonian:**

"Damn Booth. You look like crap."

" Shut up Hodgins. Where's Cam?"

" In her office I think."

" Kay thanks."

Booth makes his way to Cam's office. He gets to the other side of the platform. There she is.

"Hodgins quick! Quick! Get over here!"

" What wrong Booth?"

" Do you see her?"

"Who?'

"Her right there! Right in front of Cam's office!"

" There's no one there. You okay?"

The woman signals Booth to follow her again; he follows.

" Booth where are you going?"

" Just stay there Jack."

They get to the bone room. "What are we doing here? Who are you?" The figure answers.

"You can speak?!"

"Yes and I have something that will lead you to Tempe."

" Who are you?! And how do you know her name?"

The woman stands at a distance so that Booth can't make out who she is.

"That doesn't matter. Just look in case 1006 and that will lead you to her."

"Ten Oh-" The woman's gone. Booth finds the case, which turns out to be an unsolved murder from a few years before, and takes it back to Cam. She immediately takes them to Wendell. They analyze them, but other than figuring out that the remains were female they find nothing just some dirt and a couple of pebbles so naturally they call Hodgins; who confirms the location written in the file.

"That's where we are going to find Bones!" Shouts Booth.

" And how could you possibly know that Seeley?" asked Cam.

"I just do okay. I just do."

"Are you absolutely sure this is where she is?"

" Yes! 100%"

"Okay. I'll go get my coat and you go get the car."

"Dr. Saroyan, I think we should call Sweets," says Hodgins. "Booth isn't okay. He could snap at any minute, he is hallucinating. He hasn't slept since Dr. Brennan went missing and he claimed to have seen a woman outside your office but when I looked no one was there and it didn't sound like it was the first time he had seen her either. I'm afraid he'll hurt himself or hurt Christine."

Cam nodded in agreement. "I'll go check this place out with Booth. You talk to Sweets and let him know what's been going on. He should know what to do."

Cam and Booth drove for what seemed like forever; both in absolute silence. They drove for 3 hours until they got to where Booth claimed Bones to be. As soon as he stepped out of the car he ran towards the direction he ran in his dream but no watch; nothing. Cam just stood there knowing they wouldn't find anything. She analyzed Booth, there was something definitely wrong with him and it wasn't lack of sleep. They had seen this type of behavior in Booth before. Could his tumor be back?


End file.
